robloxchampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrestlemania 1
Wrestlemania 1 was an R.C.W Pay-Per-View event held on April 6th 2014 at two separately designed arenas. Background At Royal Rumble 2014, Sport1234 won the Royal Rumble becoming the first R.C.W Superstar to win the Royal Rumble. At Hall of Fame 2014, she declared that she would use her guaranteed World Title shot and use it for a Divas title shot instead. (Given that she is a diva.) About two weeks before Wrestlemania, Sport won a number one contendership for the Ro-WWE championship against Brooke. This match was sheduled prior to her Royal Rumble title shot was declared meaning that she would still have the Royal Rumble title shot at her disposal. A match that starred in an alternated promotional poster and was argued to be one of the biggest matches of the night, was the United States vs Intercontinental Championship match. This match was made official 4 weeks before the event and saw 2 title matches before the event, Ranger defeat current champion (At the time) KingGunnah for the Intercontinental Championship and Mater (The, at-the-time, current champion) defeat his contender, Rabidcooltuffguy123. The match that was originally set for the R.C.W Championship was supposed to be Kidzrock4© vs HungrySniperFish, but, due to the all-of-a-sudden departure of Hungry, the match was switched. So a number one contenders match was held between, TheRockStar1011 and ViperRKO101. Kidz can out to interfere that match leaving it in a double disqualification, but as he was leaving down the ramp, ZeBrookesie4 came out and declared that it would become a Triple Threat match between, Kidzrock4, TheRockStar1011 and ViperRKO101 With a rivalry that stretched from Elimination Chamber 2014 all the way through until post-Wrestlemania, the Eddie vs Ness match was set in stone and was the highlight match of the event. The match's prestige was further highentened when Eddie realized he'd become the longest reigning World Heavyweight Champion in history if he could defend against Ness. The final match set for the night was a rivalry match between Dx and BrooKidz for the World Tag Team Championship. Dx had successfully won a 2v2v2v2, number one contenders match for the World Tag Team titles and keep attempting to talk trash and play mind games with BrooKidz. Aftermath After it was declared that the United States and Intercontinental titles were to be forcefully held by the winnner (Rranger92), this was disregarded and a match (potentially pre-planned) for the United States Championship between the current Champion, Ranger and the former Champion, Mater, of which Mater won to earn his 2nd United States title reign. Due to the match changing from a Triple Threat to a singles match for the R.C.W Championship, it was requested by Kidzrock4 that he fight TheRockStar1011 in a 1 on 1 match. But, ViperRKO101 stated that the match that was booked for Wrestlemania the night before, had to happen. Kidz and Rock eventually agreed, leading the Kidz retaining his title yet again. The rivalry between Ness and Eddie escalated for a few days following Wrestlemania but eventually led to their teaming together, Ness joining Eddie's faction, Dx.